Jeopardize
by Inkognito97
Summary: Obedience was a word Qui-Gon Jinn and the Council would use to describe young Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy was dedicated to his Master and the Jedi and liked to stick to the rules. The more surprising it was when the boy had just openly and before the Council refused to follow his Master's order. Part 10 of the ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi


I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. I only borrow and play with them for a while.

Blame my cousin for this fic, she literally bullied me into writing this! O.o

* * *

Jeopardize

Obedience was not a word the Council would use to describe Qui-Gon Jinn. The man was a great and wise Jedi, but also very stubborn and determined and more often than not a thorn in their sides.

Obedience however was a word Qui-Gon Jinn and the Council would use to describe young Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy was dedicated to his Master and the Jedi and liked to stick to the rules, as much as possible with a Master just like his.

The more surprising it was when the boy had just openly and before the Council refused to follow his Master's order.

"What did you say?" Qui-Gon asked, obviously not quite believing what he just witnessed.

The ginger haired boy sighed, "I am terrible sorry Master, but I said NO."

Satisfaction and smugness were no emotions befitting of a Jedi, but at this point, Mace Windu didn't care. So the Force finally decided to let the stubborn gundark have a taste of his own medicine. That was totally fine by him and obviously most, if not all, the Council members agreed. He just wished he had his holo-camera to film and record what he was just witnessing, but then again, there WAS a suspicious light and reflection coming from Eeth Koth's sleeve.

The long haired Jedi looked as if he had just seen the impossible happening and in a sense, it actually had. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

The ginger haired man grimaced, "I will not follow you on this mission, nor will allow you to travel on your own."

"And why not, Padawan?" the title was emphasised.

"With all due respect Master, but if you so desperately want to die and if you want to take me down with you, then let us go onto the temple's roof and simply jump. At least we would spare the Council the time and work to send someone to retrieve what remains of our bodies then." A few Council members actually chuckled at that.

"What you are saying Padawan, is foolish and spoken from fear. I thought I had taught you to release your emotions into the Force and not to let them control you and influence your judgement."

"I am not letting fear or any other emotions cloud my judgement, Master." The title was spoken in an annoyed tone, "In fact I am calm and balanced at the moment."

"What makes you believe that this is a suicide mission then?" At this point the long haired Jedi Master had crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow while looking down at his sixteen years old apprentice.

"The Force told me," before Qui-Gon could protest further, he continued, "You may be perfectly attuned to the living Force as well as nature and everything that happens in the here and now, Master. But I am attuned to the Unifying Force and it allows me to have foresight and sometimes it lets me see what already happened. And while I know that you don't care about it, I do, because I have a different perspective and you don't see things the way I see."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "A vision only allows you a glimpse at the Future, it does not necessarily show you what will happen." The older Jedi was getting frustrated and annoyed by the whole situation.

Obi-Wan huffed, "May I remind you Master, that my 'glimpses' warned and helped us in countless situations already? May I also remind you that up until now, all my 'glimpses' were truth and showed what DID happen?"

"Enough," the voice of Yoda interrupted the arguing pair, "Agree with Padawan Kenobi, I do. Sent you on this mission, we will not."

"But-" Qui-Gon began, but he was interrupted by Mace Windu, "Enough Qui-Gon! You will not go on this mission and that is our final decision."

"We also make sure that no shuttle will leave the temple without the Council's approval," Kid-Adi-Mundi added.

The long haired man looked not happy at all, but he would not dare to protest any further now, "Yes Masters." Without another word or a bow, he turned around and eventually left the Council Chamber.

The Padawan, who was left behind, sighed, "I apologise for this display and for my disrespectful behaviour, Masters."

"There is nothing to apologise for, Padawan Kenobi." Plo Koon stated seriously with a certain amount of warmness in his voice.

"Master Plo Koon is right Obi-Wan!" Mace Windu added, "In fact you made your fellow Jedi proud by letting standing against your own Master, when he was behaving and acting unreasonable. You do have a special gift in the Unifying Force, which Qui-Gon does not understand and does not see."

"Master Windu, you cannot blame my Master for this. He cannot grasp it because it is not in his nature."

"Sill protecting Qui-Gon you are, hm? Need for that, there is none. A Jedi he is and as a Jedi understand it, he should."

"Yes Master."

"You should get back to your quarters now, Obi-Wan. You need the rest," Adi Gallia ordered gently.

"Yes Master," the boy said once again and bowed deeply in respect before following his own, probably angry, Master.

Once the door to the Council Chambers closed, the members looked at each other.

"Special Obi-Wan and his abilities are and important for the Order he is. Protect him and watch out for him, we must."

"I agree Master… but I am not certain that Qui-Gon is the right Master for him," Mace Windu said.

The green Jedi Master hummed, "Forged by the Force this bond was. Together for a reason they are. Question the will of the Force, we should not." The dark skinned Jedi Master nodded in agreement, before they returned to the next topic.

* * *

As soon as Obi-Wan entered the chamber he shared with Qui-Gon Jinn, he was met by his Master's frustration and anger. He almost wanted to turn and walk away again, but he didn't want to leave his Master alone, especially not when he was so distressed.

"How dare you?" sounded the angry voice from the older Jedi while Obi-Wan hung his robe on the wardrobe.

"Excuse me?" the Padawan replied while turning to face his furious teacher.

"How dare you defy and humiliate me before the Council?"

Obi-Wan had never seen his Master so furious, "Master, I didn't mean to do this. I was simply pointing out my opinion."

The older male huffed, "You should know better than to speak against me, Padawan. I AM your Master and superior in both experience and wisdom."

"I am truly sorry Master, but this doesn't allow you to do everything you want. In fact, if I follow your line of thinking, I'd say that he Council members are you superiors and therefore you should listen and obey to what they tell you."

"These are two completely different matters, Obi-Wan."

"And how is that? Just because you cannot bear to acknowledge that you are not always right? Just because you think you are the only one who follows the will of the Force?" Obi-Wan had not meant to say that and he immediately regretted those words when his Master's gaze darkened.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is enough!" Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn said in his most threatening voice, causing his young apprentice to slightly flinch, but the damage had already been done.

"Master, you are irrational and not acting like a proper Jedi should!" The young and ginger haired boy retorted, weeks of building tension eventually catching up to both Jedi.

"Watch your mouth Padawan, I am still your elder and Master and you would do good to remember that!" Qui-Gon's baritone voice sounded cold and his eyes blazed in fury.

"Believe it or not, I do remember that. How could I not when you tend to remember me every single day, especially every time you want to escape from a conflict just like this one!" Obi-Wan knew he should be more respectful, but he just couldn't help himself anymore at this point.

"I do not believe it!" The older man retorted, his gaze locking with the green-blue eyes of his Padawan. "Or you would be more respectful towards me."

"How am I supposed to respect you, when YOU don't respect me either?" the teenager cried.

"I may consider it once you stop acting like a spoiled and scared child," the Master replied, "But maybe I should start treating you like one."

"What-" before Obi-Wan could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the deeper and strict voice of his Master.

"I don't want to see you for the rest of the day! Go to your room and evaluate on what you did wrong."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I didn't do anything wrong! You are the one who is acting like a spoiled child."

The expression on the older man's face darkened and he took a threatening step closer towards the ginger haired boy, "This is your last warning, go to your room and stay there!"

"You can't be serious! Just because you are too stubborn and proud to acknowledge you are wrong and-" a loud slap interrupted Obi-Wan's angry rambling.

The boy's hand instantly moved towards his left cheek that started to throb painfully. He also staggered a few steps back from shock as well as the impact of his Master's hand. He could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but he stubbornly willed them away. He would not cry in front of his Master, not now.

When Qui-Gon addressed him again, Obi-Wan did not look up from his boots, "Now go to your room and there will be no dinner for you tonight."

The younger male only nodded, not trusting his voice, before turning and walking into his room with as much dignity as he still could muster. Once the door to his room was closed and Obi-Wan had strengthened his mental shields and therefore completely blocked the bond from his side - not that Qui-Gon was doing anything else - he broke down on his bed. His head buried and hidden in his pillow, the young man started to cry his heart out, yet not allowing a single sound to come from his throat.

* * *

At some point during the night – Obi-Wan hadn't been able to fall asleep with his Master's presence roaming in the quarters – the young Jedi silently crept out of his bed. He quickly spared a glance at the chrono, which revealed that it was a few minutes past midnight. Qui-Gon had told him to stay in his bedroom for the rest of the day and the day was definitely over now, so the ginger haired boy silently and very cautiously opened the door to the rest of the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon and looked around. The door to his Master's bedroom was closed and the rest of the quarter was completely silent so the young Jedi decided to take his chance and with skilful steps he exited the rooms.

Finally in the cold halls of the Jedi temple, Obi-Wan took a deep breath, immediately feeling better and not as if he was being suffocated by Qui-Gon's sheer presence. He slowly roamed the empty halls, not caring that he was only clad in his tunics. The boots would have made too much noise anyway and he actually enjoyed the cool night air, especially on his left cheek, which still burned hours after the incident. Obi-Wan could still not fully belief what had happened. Of course he and Qui-Gon had their fare share of arguments, it was not to prevent when you considered their different natures, but never before had the Jedi Master used such physical methods as punishment. Actually he never had given Obi-Wan any punishment because of a disagreement. In fact the older Jedi normally encouraged it, stating that this was a part of growing up and that Obi-Wan became his own independent man this way. But apparently that only worked as long as the older Jedi's pride was not hurt, Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

He vehemently shook his head, he didn't want to think about his Master now. The ginger haired boy took another deep and calming breath before he focused on his surroundings. He had not even noticed where he had been heading, up until now. He was standing in the middle of the Room of a thousand Fountains. And now he was slowly making his way towards one of the benches that were surrounded by the water and the beautiful garden that seemed even more mystical at night, only lit by the moon and the countless stars above.

The sound of the water seemed soothing to the troubled mind of the young boy, who looked lost and almost out of place sitting in the peaceful and calm environment, when he himself spotted a large blue bruise on his cheek. Obi-Wan had peeked into one of the streams that ran through the large room and almost immediately had he looked away again. He couldn't bear to see the signs of his Master's abuse. The young man wondered if it could actually be called this or if he had truly deserved the beating and maybe even more. But then again, Obi-Wan himself saw nothing that he had done wrong. In fact he only saw how he had protected his Master from a fate that would have been inevitable had they gone to this mission. The government of strange planet Qui-Gon had a history with had asked after the Jedi's help and Qui-Gon had not realised that it was already beyond saving and that anyone who dared to set foot onto the planet would be enslaved or even killed. At least the last part was what Obi-Wan had seen in his vision and when he had talked with Master Yoda about it, the old and wise Jedi Master had admitted that he had seen and felt the same. But of course Qui-Gon didn't care about this, he only saw what he wanted to see.

Obi-Wan silently cursed when fresh tears escaped his closed eyes. But here in the calm environment he didn't need to hold his tears back. Nobody was here to judge him for his breakdown.

"Obi-Wan?" or maybe there was, "What are you doing here at such an hour?"

Obi-Wan did not respond, nor did he look up when the Korun Master stepped in front of him. The dark skinned Jedi Master kneeled down and tried to get a look at the younger male's face only to reel back in shock at the large bruise on the pale skin.

"Obi-Wan, what happened?" Mace was slowly lifting his hand and was about to examine the injury, but the distraught Padawan leaned away from him.

"Nothing Master," Obi-Wan forced himself to say.

"This is not 'nothing' Padawan!" Mace replied seriously. "Tell me what happened," he continued in a friendlier manner.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "My fault."

A moment of silence passed between the two males. Obi-Wan knew the Korun Master could easily break his shields and search in his mind for answers on what had transpired, but he also knew that Mace Windu would never do so without an order or if he was allowed to. The dark skinned Master sighed and stood back up, Obi-Wan almost believed he would leave, but to his surprise the Master sat right next to him, so that their shoulders and knees were touching. This time the ginger haired boy did not pull back, not even when the Master laid a comforting arm over his shivering shoulders.

"Qui-Gon did this, didn't he?" Obi-Wan could only nod and averted the other's gaze. The dark skinned Jedi Master pulled the Padawan closer to his body and offered much needed warmth and comfort. "Do you want to talk about it?" this time the ginger haired boy shook his head.

Obi-Wan eventually allowed himself to move closer towards the larger man and to hide his face into Mace's neck. The Council member allowed the contact, in fact he slung his other arms around the trembling boy as well and started to draw comforting circles on his back while smaller hands fisted the front of his tunic. Only then did Obi-Wan allow himself to quietly sob.

At some point the younger man's sobs stopped and his tears dried up, but he didn't move to break the embrace.

"Do you want to sleep in my quarters for tonight?" the Korun Master asked gently, he knew how tired Obi-Wan had to be. A small nod was all the answer he needed and with the boy still in his arms, the dark skinned Jedi stood up and carried the Padawan towards his own apartment. Obi-Wan fell asleep as soon as they entered the chambers and Mace had to stop himself from chuckling, he didn't want to wake the boy up again. Mace carefully tucked the sleeping boy in his own bed and he himself settled to sleep on the couch, keeping partly aware to watch out for the sleeping teenager in the next room. Qui-Gon had no idea what he had done to that pure and innocent light.

* * *

Mace woke up early from an undisturbed sleep. He silently checked his little guest, who was still deeply asleep and went to prepare himself a strong tea. He was sure that he would need it soon.

True to his assumption, Mace's doorbell chimed and when he opened the door, he was greeted by the miserable sight of Qui-Gon Jinn. Mace had expected this and made sure the boy and his room were shielded from his friend, the boy needed his rest after all.

"Qui-Gon," he coldly greeted his friend.

The long haired man flinched and the tone and looked even more miserable than before. "Mace, I need to speak with you."

The smaller male sighed, but eventually stepped aside to allow the taller Jedi to enter, who promptly let himself fall on the couch and hid his head in his hands.

"Mace, I've done something terrible…" the dark skinned Master crossed his arms before his chest and looked down at his friend.

"Care to indulge me?" he asked, even though he knew the cause of this all lay asleep in the next room.

"I mistreated Obi…and I don't know how to make it up to him again, if this is possible that is." The taller male sniffed, "If I were him, then I wouldn't forgive myself. Damn it Mace, I don't deserve him."

"No, you don't," the Korun Master agreed, causing the hunched form of his friend to flinch again, "but I don't think anyone else does. Obi-Wan is a bright child and sometimes I think he forgives too easily. Yes, Qui-Gon I know he will forgive you and I guess that he is actually blaming himself for whatever happened." He added the last part when teary yet hopeful midnight blue eyes met his brown ones.

"What should I do?" Qui-Gon asked and he almost sounded like a small and frightened child.

"First you should take a shower and get yourself together and then you should wait until Obi-Wan has settled down and approached you on his own."

The taller man nodded and thanked his long time friend, before taking his leave again. Mace just shook his head at the long haired Jedi. If it weren't for Obi-Wan's sake, he would take the boy himself, but he knew the ginger haired Padawan would not want this. That and Yoda always preached that these two belonged together, which is why no Master had taken the boy until it almost had been too late.

"Master?" a tiny voice asked, causing Mace to whirl around in surprise. Sleepy green-blue eyes greeted him and the Korun Master allowed himself to feel relief. When he had found the boy last night, his eyes had been a sad and abandoned grey.

"Are you feeling well, young one?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "What did Master Qui-Gon say?"

Mace was surprised that the boy knew about his Master being here, but then again, the boy was deep in symbiosis with the Force. Deciding to go for the truth, Mace answered, "He searched advice for making amends with you. I think he deeply regrets his… laps in control."

Unconsciously Obi-Wan's fingers travelled towards the bad looking bruise on his face and Mace motioned for the boy to come closer. Of course the ginger haired Padawan complied almost immediately and after Mace had treated the injury, something he had sadly forgotten to do before, he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. Obi-Wan smiled at the contact and Mace could not help himself, but to smile right back.

"How about you get ready and then we go and grab something to eat?" Obi-Wan hesitated; he didn't want everyone to see the bruises on his face. "Just tell your friends that you earned this while duelling with the Order's finest and greatest Jedi Master," Mace Windu winked.

"You mean Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan replied sheepishly.

"You little brat, I was talking about myself of course," Mace replied in amusement.

"Ah, forgive me Master," Obi-Wan retorted good naturedly and the Korun Master was just glad to see the boy smile again.

"Now off with you," and of course the boy complied.

* * *

A few minutes later they young boy appeared from the fresher, clean and in fresh clothes. The tunics had once been Mace's and with satisfaction he noted that they fitted the younger boy.

"Master, could you help me with my braid?"

Of course the Korun Master caught the hidden meaning behind the gesture. The Padawan braid was an intimate and private matter and Obi-Wan showed his gratitude and respect by allowing the Korun Master to braid it his way. Every Master developed his own braiding style over the time and he would give this knowledge to his Padawan.

"It would be my honour, Obi-Wan," Mace replied and set to work.

Of course Obi-Wan noticed how the dark skinned Master added another bead in his braid, "What does it stand for, Master?"

Mace smiled, "For standing up against your Master for the greater good. You earned it, Padawan."

"Thank you Master," the boy bowed deeply and then let himself be lead towards the dining hall, all the while keeping close to Mace Windu, who rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

After they got something to eat, the female Initiate who was responsible for the food distribution had given Obi-Wan a large amount of pancakes – undoubtedly because she thought he deserved it with an injury like this – they had sat down on a slightly separated table.

"She seemed to like you," Mace said to the boy, who was happily eating. It always astonished the Korun Master how easy young Jedi could be pleased or better, how easy this young Jedi here could be pleased.

"No, she just wanted me to forget this," he vaguely gestured to his face, "she always does this."

"You know her?"

"Of course I do, I know almost all the Initiates," Obi-Wan said it as if it where the most obvious thing in the galaxy, what it probably was for him. "I like to stay in touch with my roots and I want to encourage all the Initiates, who fear that they are not going to be chosen before they turn thirteen," he explained further.

"That is very thoughtful of you," and Mace meant it.

Obi-Wan gave him a bright smile and they resumed eating.

"Obi-Wan?" both Padawan and Master turned around at the female voice that sounded behind them. Not a moment later, the ginger haired boy was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Bant?"

Said Mon Calamari girl pulled back slightly and inspected her friend's face, while Mace just watched in amusement, "What happened to your face?"

"Ah, it was just an accident…" Obi-Wan replied sheepishly.

The Mon Calamari looked sympathetically at her friend, before hugging him close again, "You have to take better care of yourself Obi." Mace was greatly reminded of Tahl and now he understood why the woman had taken Bant as her Padawan, "I like your braiding style by the way… wait is that a new bead? How am I supposed to catch up to you if you just rush through every available achievement like this?"

The friends shared a laughter and eventually Bant seated herself on Obi-Wan's other side, stealing some of his pancakes.

"You should go and grab something to eat if you are so hungry," Obi-Wan laughed.

"No, that's what friends are for. Besides, the queue is so long right now."

Obi-Wan just sighed dramatically and Mace chuckled at the antics of the young ones. Bant's gaze landed on him, "Where is Master Qui-Gon?"

At this moment the tall and long haired Jedi Master decided to walk into the hall and his gaze landed on Obi-Wan. The man's gaze turned shocked and then utterly sad once he caught sight of the bruise and the Padawan braid and both of the males quickly averted each other's gazes.

"Is everything alright?" Bant inquired.

"My Master and I had a little disagreement yesterday and we hadn't had the chance to talk about it yet."

Bant nodded, but before she could figure out that the bruise was Qui-Gon's doing, the Korun Master stepped in, "Tell me, Obi-Wan, are you interested in a private sparring session?"

Almost immediately the younger male's eyes lit up, "Can you show me some of your moves?" How could Mace Windu resist these hopeful and pleading blue-green eyes?

* * *

Mace silently decided that he would throw Qui-Gon out of the window the next time the man decided to resist the Council and that afterwards, he would take Obi-Wan as his own Padawan.

Never before had the Korun Master enjoyed teaching a younger Jedi so much in combat and the art of lightsaber handling like he did now. The ginger haired Padawan listened carefully and was very talented with the lightsaber and they had quickly moved from the easiest moves in Mace's supply to more advanced ones. The Council member had thought it would take him the whole day to teach Obi-Wan the simple moves, but here they were now, performing difficult katas almost with ease.

When they took a break, both Mace and Obi-Wan had been greeted by Yoda, who had silently watched the training session. Some other Masters and Padawans had also stood by to watch the Korun Master teach Vaapad to a Padawan. The fact that Mace Windu was teaching a Padawan was surprising and unusual enough already, but to show him Vaapad of all things made it even more unreal.

Granted, Mace had hesitated with teaching Obi-Wan this form. The boy did not even possess any darkness that he could use during fighting, but Obi-Wan had quickly made up for that disadvantage by using the light that came naturally to him and without any envy, Mace admitted that the Padawan was more graceful than he was.

Obi-Wan quickly bowed towards the smaller Master, before excusing himself to drink something and to get a towel.

"Enjoying yourself you are," Yoda stated.

"Obi-Wan really is a remarkable boy."

The green Master nodded, "The bruise on his face…"

"I fear that this was Qui-Gon's doing. I found him crying in the Room of a thousand Fountains last night and since then he stayed with me." The Korun Master explained so that only Yoda could hear him.

The Master shook his head, "Good of you it was to take care of young Kenobi."

"Do you think they can overcome this?"

"Work in mysterious ways the Force does. Their bond, strong enough to withstand this, it is. Depends on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, everything does."

Before Mace could reply anything else, Obi-Wan joined his side again. "Master, do you think we can continue now?" Mace was taken aback for a moment, he was not used to Obi-Wan being so forward, but then he saw the reason for the strange behaviour. Qui-Gon had entered the training hall as well and he seemed to be fighting with himself if he should go to his Padawan or not. Mace also knew that Obi-Wan was not ready to talk to his Master yet and instead of hurting his feelings, he was pretending to be busy. A noble gesture, decided the dark skinned male.

"Lead the way Padawan," and from the look of his eyes, Obi-Wan was very much aware that Mace had figured out his little deception.

Council member and Padawan were both aware of the stares of their audience, as well as the approving gaze Yoda sent them and the curious one Qui-Gon sported. Obi-Wan got into a Soresu stance with his lightsaber near his head and two fingers pointing forward. Of course he had swung his lightsaber around himself before falling into the stance. Under normal circumstances it was to intimidate one's opponent, but the tactic would hardly work on Mace Windu. The Korun Master immediately recognised this move as one of Dooku's. It was no secret that Dooku trained the young Kenobi, especially when his Master was not there, yet Mace was not sure Qui-Gon knew. The long haired Master was not very fond of Dooku and his normally overprotective nature would surely make sure that his old Master and his current Padawan would not meet.

Their little sparing match began. Obi-Wan moved swiftly between a defending Soresu, that could counter and defend against some of Mace's moves, an acrobatic Ataru that allowed Obi-Wan some space and even some Vaapad, which still could use some more training, but was already quite good.

The match eventually ended with Obi-Wan lying on his back on the floor, panting heavily and Mace Windu standing above him.

"I yield," Obi-Wan managed to spit out and immediately the Korun Master deactivated his lightsaber, before helping Obi-Wan stand on his feet again. The audience cheered, despite Obi-Wan's loss. He had handled himself well against a fully fledged Master. When Mace did tell the apprentice so, Obi-Wan had just flushed in embarrassment and winked the compliment away, humble as he was. The problem however remained, Qui-Gon was still in the training hall and Obi-Wan was afraid.

"Go and shower Padawan, I'll take care of your Master." He was rewarded with a grateful look, before the younger male hurried away. Meanwhile the crowd was dissipating and Yoda came hoppling towards the Vaapad Master.

"Well fought, the two of you have."

"He is very talented," Mace stated.

They were joined by Qui-Gon, "You have taught him Vaapad?" he went straight to the point.

"He asked for it and I saw no reason for not teaching him. He may be missing the darkness that I use, but as far as I can tell, the light he uses instead is just as efficient." Of course the tall male caught the hidden meaning.

"Well," Qui-Gon began awkwardly when an uncomfortable silence had settled between the three Jedi Masters, "I'll go and check on Obi-Wan."

"You will do no such thing," and with that the long haired man's path was blocked.

"Mace,"

"Don't you 'Mace' me, Qui-Gon Jinn. Your Padawan does not want to see you now and you should at least respect his wishes. It is the least you can do."

"But-"

"There is no 'but'! Either Obi-Wan comes to you on his own behalf or not. I hereby forbid you to approach him."

"I understand," and at this moment he looked more like a beaten puppy than the Jedi Master he actually was.

"Serious this is," Yoda finally said, "Think about your punishment, I will."

"Yes my Master."

"For now you will be censured and you are to remain in the temple for an uncertain amount of time until the Council decides that it is safe to allow you back on missions."

The tall Jedi only nodded. From Mace's stare he knew he was dismissed and Qui-Gon did not waste another second, before he vanished.

"Was this really necessary?" an accented voice sounded behind them, causing both Jedi Masters to turn around. "I mean," Obi-Wan was playing with the sleeve of his tunic, "wasn't this a bit... too much?" Innocent and bright child indeed, both Masters decided in that moment.

"Your Master has to learn and harsh words is apparently the only thing that gets through that thick bantha head." The insult cost him a bruise on his shin, by the green Jedi's walking stick, but it had been worth it.

"Respect you will show," the older make shook his head, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Perhaps needed, a different approach is," he hummed.

"Master?" Obi-Wan and Mace inquired in unison.

"Your Master's punishment, your decision will be," he eventually explained towards two stunned faces.

"What? With all due respect Master, you cannot mean that. I... I could never... he is my Master," Obi-Wan protested. He looked totally stunned and more than a little devastated.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" the Korun Master wanted to know.

"My decision has been made," the small male said.

Obi-Wan shot his surrogate guardian a pleading look, but Mace looked everywhere but in those green-blue eyes. "Do I really have to?" Yoda nodded, "But I don't know..." he trailed off.

"A physical punishment it could be," Yoda decided to help the Padawan in his decision. Almost immediately the ginger haired teenager reached up to touch his bruised cheek, but he froze before he touched it. He shook his head, "No. No physical punishment. No matter in what form it will be delivered... not even hard physical work."

"Then think of something else," encouraged Mace the younger male. He had the feeling that this was more punishment for the boy than it would be for Qui-Gon. "Allow me to cut his hair," Mace suggested. It earned him a small smile from his ginger haired charge and a cackling from the green troll.

"I don't think your look would work on my Master. No offense Master Windu, you can sport this... hair style..." he cleared his throat, "but I can't and I don't want to picture my Master like this."

"You are right. We all would suffer from his whining," Mace joked.

"Probably," Obi-Wan agreed and then sighed and looked to the ground, "I don't know. Can we just make him take care of the crèchelings or the Initiates?"

Brown eyes lit up, "That is not a bad idea... not bad at all." He barely kept himself laughing at the image of his proud friend cowering on the floor and taking care of young little devils... eh Jedi.

"Decided it is then," Yoda gave his consent as well. With that the three Jedi left the training hall together.

Comfortable silence hung between the two Masters and the young Padawan, who was nervously playing with the hem of his tunic again. He seemed bothered by something, but too nervous to speak out loud. The Council members decided not to step in for now, allowing the ginger haired male to figure it out on his own.

"Masters," Obi-Wan began hesitantly and immediately the attention of the two Council members was on him. His cheeks flushed a light shade of red, "First, I'd like to thank you, Master Windu, for being there for me. And second, if there is nothing else, I'd... I'd like to return to my own quarters." To the end of his sentence he became more and more confident.

"You don't have to thank me, not for something like that," the bald man reassured Obi-Wan, "And if the need should ever arise again, do not hesitate to come to one of us again." Master Yoda hummed in agreement, his hands folded on top of his gimer stick that rested on his lap.

The teenager bowed with a wide smile on his young features, "Thank you Masters. Now, if you'll excuse me." Before the two older Jedi could so much as comprehend what Obi-Wan had said, the ginger haired Padawan was already on the move again.

"He is a precious boy," Mace mumbled more to himself than to the small Master at his side, "almost wasted on somebody, who cannot tell the difference between past and present."

To the green troll it was clear to whom he was referring, "Exactly that, the reason for their bond could be. Chosen Qui-Gon as his Master, young Kenobi has. Granted his wish, the Force has."

The Korun Master hummed and resumed walking, Yoda's hovering chair right next to him, "The Force bless us all on the day Obi-Wan decides to become more like Qui-Gon."

"Doomed, we would be," the older male replied good-naturedly.

* * *

Obi-Wan hesitated before the door of his shared apartment. He could feel Qui-Gon was in there, distraught and in emotional pain. Apparently the older Jedi hadn't noticed Obi-Wan until now, otherwise he surely would be standing before the ginger haired male already. The ginger haired teenager took a deep and calming breath, while nervously fingering his braid and counting to ten before he finally stepped through the door.

The living room was only sparely lit, the shutter closed almost completely. The hunched form of Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting on the couch, staring at his hands, which were folded on his knees. His shoulders were slightly shaking.

The Padawan hesitantly approached the older male, "Master?"

Qui-Gon's head immediately snapped up at the whispered word and Obi-Wan could see the signs of crying on his Master's face.

"Obi?" the long haired man exclaimed and had jumped to his feet, before stopping himself. He allowed the younger male to sit on the couch while he himself kneeled at the teenager's legs and fumbled with his hands. His head was bowed and neither male knew what to say to lessen the tension. The silence that hung between them was awkward and full of tension, but neither male knew how to break it.

"Ben…" Qui-Gon eventually began.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. Ben was a nickname Qui-Gon had come up with after a very strenuous mission and normally Qui-Gon would only use it in special and tender moments. Obi-Wan guessed that the older male was trying to figure out if it was still appreciated.

With a small sigh, the ginger haired boy took one of Qui-Gon's larger and rougher hands into his own and he waited until midnight blue eyes met his. "You never told me what that meant."

The older male seemed grateful for the opportunity to start the conversation, "'Ben' comes from the language of my home-planet. It can be translated as 'my light' or even as 'my child'… 'my son'." He swallowed and Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

"Master… why?" the question was simple but both Padawan and Master knew the deeper meaning.

"I… because… I…" Qui-Gon sobbed and turned his gaze back to the floor for a moment, "Xanatos… I was reminded of Xanatos." It was clear to the younger male that his Master could not put it into words.

"You saw Xanatos in me and you feared I would become like him? You let fear cloud your sight?" Obi-Wan summarized and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Obi… Ben, I am so sorry! I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I am sorry."

Tears were spilling from the older man's face and Obi-Wan only saw a broken and devastated man, instead of the angry man who had hit him. No, this was not the man who had hit him, this was Qui-Gon Jinn, his mentor, his Master and his surrogate father. The young Padawan immediately slid down from the couch and pressed himself against his Master's chest, hiding his face against the man's tunic. It took Qui-Gon a moment to realize what was happening, but eventually he was able to return the embrace.

The Padawan gripped the front of his Master's tunics, like he had done with Master Windu, but Qui-Gon's arms held him tighter and closer than the Korun Master's had. The young boy rested the right side of his face over the older male's chest and listened to his heartbeat, which was a little bit too quick.

"Ben… little one," Qui-Gon was rocking them and all the while mumbling sweet little nicknames he had come up with during their time together. Obi-Wan decided then that he liked 'Ben' the most.

Eventually one of the older male's hands reached up and hesitant fingers touched the bruise cheek tenderly. Instinctively, the teenager recoiled from the touch and pulled out of the embrace. Hurt and sadness were reflected in midnight blue eyes, but instead of wallowing in self pity again, the tall Jedi reached out with his other hand and laid it on the unscathed side of the youth's face. This time the Padawan did not recoil, in fact he leaned into the hand and relaxed when a thumb started to caress his cheek. Slowly and carefully, so that he wouldn't startle the younger male, Qui-Gon leaned forward. Obi-Wan's eyes followed his every move, but they closed when a pair of warm lip barely touched the bruised skin. Qui-Gon pulled back again and when he reached out to lay his hand on Obi-Wan's bruised cheek, the Padawan did not pull back.

"I am so sorry Ben... I promise that it will never happen again. Just... just stay with me, please." there was so much pain in the man's deep voice and Obi-Wan had the feeling that Qui-Gon was more hurt by his... mistake... than he himself. Granted, Obi-Wan sported a large bruise on his face, but this injury would heal, it was only minor. Qui-Gon on the other hand was hurt mentally and it was something he probably would never forget or forgive himself.

"I won't leave you," Obi-Wan said determined. He loved his Master, despite everything. They both had their faults, they both had their share of mistakes and mishaps and they had both seen worse things. They could overcome this, together.

A shaky breath escaped the older male and he gently pulled Obi-Wan back against his chest. The ginger haired boy patiently allowed his Master to wrap himself around his smaller frame. He felt save this way, something he had lacked since the... incident.

"Thank you," was whispered into spiky ginger hair and the younger male even felt something wet fall on his face.

"Master," Obi-Wan eventually spoke up.

"Yes Ben?" his voice was strained, but steady. Qui-Gon had thankfully had stopped crying, which hadn't stopped him from hugging his apprentice to death however... Obi-Wan hated it, when one of his friends was crying.

"Would you help me redo my braid?" the meaning was clear and for a moment the arms around Obi-Wan tightened.

"I would be honoured," with that the ginger haired male pulled back and turned so that the taller Jedi could reach the braid. The braid was quickly opened and Obi-Wan accepted the beads Qui-Gon was holding out for him. He absentmindedly played with them in his hands while the taller male braided his hair again.

"I allowed Master Windu to braid my hair as a sign of gratefulness..." he began, not comfortable with the stoic silence, "but I only want to wear your braid, if I am absolutely honest." The hands at his ear stilled for a moment, before resuming their task. One by one the beads were added back to the braid and with every bead, Qui-Gon mumbled the meaning and how proud he was that Obi-Wan had earned it. When he reached the last bead, the one Mace had given Obi-Wan, the tall Jedi stopped. Of course he knew its meaning.

"This bead was obtained by showing courage and bravery... in facing your own Master. It shall be a reminder that not only the Master teaches the Padawan, but that the apprentice teaches his mentor as well. It will forever show how you followed the will of the Force and your heart and thereby saved this old fool's life."

"You're not that old..." Obi-Wan mumbled, trying to lighting the mood again.

"Ah, but you said nothing against the fool part," when Obi-Wan looked into his Master's face he was greeted with a teasing smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Better a fool than a knave... besides, it would be boring otherwise," replied the ginger haired male, using a quote he once heard from one of his teachers.

Qui-Gon huffed and finished his task, only to slightly tug at the braid. He then pulled the boy back into an embrace. "We'll be alright Ben, we'll be alright," the soothing baritone voice mumbled and Obi-Wan could only nod in agreement.

At one point, Qui-Gon had stood up from his position on the ground, with the sixteen years old still in his arms. He dropped on the couch, lying down and positioning the teenager so, that he was lying on his chest.

"I know I have already said so, but I can't say it often enough. I'm sorry Obi..."  
"I know," came the reply, "and I forgive you." He heard his Master exhale.

"I don't deserve you."

The teenager slightly propped himself up, "In the contrary Master, you are the only one who does." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and shook his head, but he also knew that an argument would be pointless, so he kept quiet. Instead he enjoyed the close proximity to his bright child.

"Master?"

"Yes little one?"

"I'm sorry too..." he trailed off.

"Whatever for?" Qui-Gon inquired, brows furrowed. From his point of view, there was absolutely nothing his Padawan had done wrong.

"For being so disrespectful..." he sighed, but continued before the older male could speak up, "I know that this could have ended differently if I had backed down or if I had used other words, a different tone perhaps."

"This is not your fault! The fault only lies with me, young one. I could, no I SHOULD have handled that differently as well... I am a Jedi Master and I should not have ignored your arguments nor should I have been so affected by my hurt pride."

Obi-Wan nodded, he did not want to start another argument between then, but he wasn't finished yet, "I am also sorry that you have to endure a few, VERY young children in the near future."

Qui-Gon blinked, "Excuse me? I wasn't aware that either us was with child," he joked half-heartedly.

"That's not what I..." he groaned, "It might be my fault that you are assigned to do crèche duty Master," he cleared his throat and hid his face in the man's neck, "Master Yoda ordered me to come up with a punishment for you."

"You could have offered something different... I would have nothing against physical work you know," he sighed, "it would have been more pleasant than watching children." Blue-green eyes locked with midnight blue ones and Qui-Gon immediately understood. "No physical punishment, hm?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It felt dirty and not... right, even considering it felt bad."

"I see," he paused, "At least I am going to spend time with you this way."

Qui-Gon's eyes were sparkling with hidden glee. It took the younger male a few moments to realise what his elder meant. "Master!" he exclaimed indignant, "I am not a crècheling anymore."

"Are you sure?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "Yes Master. I am going to turn seventeen in a few weeks."

"Now I know you are lying, because I am one-hundred percent sure that your birthday was just last year."

The ginger haired boy pushed himself up into a sitting position. It felt good that they could still joke like this. He knew Qui-Gon still felt guilty, he could see it in his eyes and in the way his gaze always flickered toward the bruised cheek, but Obi-Wan was confident that they could overcome this. They had worse and it would only make them and their bond stronger.

"That's the thing about birthdays, they are annual, you know" Obi-Wan replied while looking down in his Master's eyes.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, pretty much so," Obi-Wan answered, "I still could come and visit you in the crèche though."

Qui-Gon pulled him back down, "You could... but I am sure that Mace or your Grandmaster would very much like to spend some time with you, preferably in the training hall with a lightsaber in your hand."

The teenager grinned sheepishly, "You have nothing against it? I mean, nothing against your old Master and Master Windu training me?" his tone was hopeful.

"As long as you don't train with Adi Gallia... I would never hear the end of it."

"Thank you Master and I promise you that I won't."

"Not for that," and he meant it.

"You know, you'll remain my favourite Master nevertheless," Obi-Wan said.

"And you will always be my favourite Padawan."

* * *

I hoped you liked that fic!^^ Please take a minute, write a comment and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate that!^^


End file.
